pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Talyyn Silent Wind
First, merging those three builds has been discussed on two separate previous occasions. Second, sign your comments with four tildes. Finally, please don't add the same message to all three (or maybe you only put it on two) talk pages, contain your discussion to one of the pages. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 00:14, 4 December 2007 (CET) :Also, when engaging in a discussion, please follow our formatting guides. Place a colon before your post to give it an indent, two for two indents, and so on. This formats the discussion into a sort of indent-cascade that makes it much easier for users to read. Thanks in advance. - Krowman 00:37, 4 December 2007 (CET) ::thanks for the suggestions.Talyyn Silent Wind 03:18, 4 December 2007 (CET) :::Don't harass the admins. He said that I would not do it (Correct) and that if you wanted it to get put back you'd have to ask someone else, not THE SITE ADMIN. And anyways your vote is wrong. (You can put it back yourself btw) ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (T/ /Sysop) 16:26, 20 December 2007 (EST) ::::Ty Rapta. And You can readd ur own vote just so ya know. Go to yours and click "Edit." ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (T/ /Sysop) 16:32, 20 December 2007 (EST) Use PvXwiki:Admin noticeboard for further complaints about vote removal etc. (it's also in the navigation bar to the left, under the logo) –Ichigo724 16:33, 20 December 2007 (EST) :ty ichigoTalyyn Silent Wind 16:56, 20 December 2007 (EST) Don't Spam Admins' talk pages with the same complaint. Instead, post something on the Admin Noticeboard. It'll hopefully benefit you better. [[User:Shogunshen| Shen]] has 17:01, 20 December 2007 (EST) :Read up the talk page, he knows now. Lord of all tyria 17:02, 20 December 2007 (EST) ::well the conversation is still going, on on 6 different pages atm. --[[User:Shadowsin|'S'h'a'd'o'w's'i'n']] 17:40, 20 December 2007 (EST) Stop your vote is wrong. please stop reapplying it, especially if you cannot find a valid reason for your lowered vote. its use has been proven effective in all areas it was marked for. And please stop posting on EVERY userpage that disagree's with you. --[[User:Shadowsin|'S'h'a'd'o'w's'i'n']] 00:16, 21 December 2007 (EST) :there was no need to post that a whole day later...and I wasn't posting on everyones page who disagreed with me...I was asking admins about a vote, and was corected on the proper way to do it after. Talyyn Silent Wind 11:19, 22 December 2007 (EST) Cripshot is Leet mirite?Bob fregman 20:02, 23 December 2007 (EST) :please do not try to moch me on my talk page. Thank youTalyyn Silent Wind 23:15, 23 December 2007 (EST) ::Wouldnt think of it =) Bob fregman 00:12, 24 December 2007 (EST) :::bob gtfo--[[User:Shadowsin|'S'h'a'd'o'w's'i'n']] 02:42, 24 December 2007 (EST) ::::No me [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 00:43, 18 January 2009 (EST) Voting Worries no one ever gets banned for voting, so go crazy. also innovation doesn't actually change the score anymore. (most people on the wiki are asshats, so dont worry XD) Alpha fireborn 01:35, 18 January 2009 (EST) :plenty of people ahve been banned for Voting...There's always a good reason for it though, such as posting stupid votes continuously ("any more the executioner's strike" etc.), or they break 1RV by constantly re-applying a vote with the same score and reasoning when a BM or admin has said there's something wrong (if you feel a vote's been wrongly removed bring it up on the AN). Yes innovation doesn't affect the rating any more, doesn't make it anyless serious though ;). ~ PheNaxKian Sysop 15:27, 18 January 2009 (EST)